I Did it for Love
by SweetAyu
Summary: Sesshomaru, I could pass easily as your girlfriend, right?" Rin asked as she tucked in her hand on to his mitten gloved hand. Her love was one-sided because he was in love with someone else. pairing: SessXRin


**Author's note: **THIS IS A ONE-SHOT. I came up with this idea around March and started writing it out back, then. This story had many loopholes and scenes (I wrote down most of them down) that could have been present here, but aren't. I even made two endings for this story, but decided to stick with this one.

I worked really hard on this one, but somehow wasn't satisfied with it. Sesshomaru might be OOC at the end...? Mh, anyways, I hope this **one-shot** will have a positive response to the audience.

* * *

**I Did it for Love **

_**(One of the twelve keys to true love is learning to Let Go~)**_

* * *

Rin stood on the bottom porch step of her neighbor's house hoping that he would come out soon. She pushed a black strand of her hair behind her left ear. Rin's hair was up in two high pigtails as her long strands of hair reached below her shoulders. She was casually wearing a busty top- the hem embroidered by white frill lace- and a black skirt that fit tightly on her bottom half. A black ribbon was wrapped swiftly around her neck resembling closely to the chokers she sometimes displayed in public.

She clearly wasn't the fourteen year old girl, anymore. She had grown up to be a fine lady.

Rin's eyes brightened with a sparkle as she witnessed Sesshomaru come out of his house. He looked so handsome in his navy blue buttoned up shirt and dark blue jeans. Rin had always loved how his beautiful silver hair looked really smooth as it reached behind his back. His amber eyes were also one of his remarkable traits that she loved drowning herself into, whenever she had the chance to do so.

Rin knew her childhood crush for him had developed into something called sweet love. Too bad, he didn't feel the same way. She felt like her love was one-sided.

"Sesshomaru, I'm glad that you decided to make some time for me." Rin said with a smile.

"It was no inconvenience to me. So, what did you want, again?" He replied back nonchalantly.

She laughed in mischievous," I want to thank you again for saving that puppy. You saved him from the loneliness and hunger it could have passed on the streets, if you hadn't taken him in. So, in honor of that I brought you that collector box edition you were planning to buy." Rin said holding a DVD box in her possession.

When she was younger, he used to say that her laughter was like the shimmer of a white majestic pearl.

"Really," He answered back looking at the box in interest.

"Of course, you know I don't play around with stuff like this." Rin said as she handed the DVD box to him. Sesshomaru took the rectangular box in gratitude as he glanced at the cover art of the film. He had really been looking forward to this film.

"You didn't really have to do this, Rin." He said before taking a few more tentative steps to her. He then placed a kiss on Rin's forehead, as if she was still a child. Rin pouted, "I'm not a child anymore, Sesshomaru."

"I know that." He replied back, before averting his gaze away from her face and into the background. Rin blushed lightly, before turning sideways to stare at what he was staring at with such intensity.

She knew her love was one-sided, because he was in love with someone else. She couldn't help, but be jealous of his cute girlfriend.

Her honey brown eyes stared into light brown eyes accented with dark eyelashes. The woman's lips were glossed with pink lipstick. She had the attractive body that any man would want to be in company of. Her raven hair was wavy below the waist and her bangs were curled up on her forehead. This woman has been Sesshomaru's girlfriend for almost five years. They were happily engaged to be married and Rin was left remarkably envious of that reality.

"Am I disrupting something?" Kagome asked with her hands on her hips.

"Uh… Not really." Rin replied back with a nervous laugh. Kagome's friend, Yuka stood beside Kagome staring in Rin's direction. Oh, how Rin hated that look in her eyes. Yuka was looking at her like if she was some sort of slut. People occasionally judged Rin for the type of outfits she tended to wear.

Rin guessed there was something wrong about girls wearing outrageous clothing.

Kagome and Rin got pretty well along with one another, but there was just something in the atmosphere that wouldn't allow them to be close friends.

"Kagome, let me just get my car keys, and we'll get going." Sesshomaru said as he stared at Kagome. Kagome smiled, "Okay. I'll wait for you here."

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin momentarily, before walking back inside his house. Rin sighed before forcing herself to stare at Kagome. "So how does it feel to be an engaged woman? Are all your dreams coming true?" she asked trying to sound casual.

"It feels wonderful to be engaged. Thank you for asking Rin," She replied back with a smile.

"Yeah, it's no problem at all." Rin answered back, wondering why Kagome was smiling so phony back at her. Did she not really mean it?

Yuka sighed, "Well I better get going. I'll see you at our usual college class, Kagome."

"Alright, thank again for dropping me here, Yuka." Kagome said as she waved a friendly goodbye towards her friend.

"Hey neighbor, how's the family doing?" Inuyasha, the younger sibling of Sesshomaru asked. He had just stepped outside of the house, momentarily. Rin smiled cheerfully back at him. "My parents are doing great." she replied back feeling relieved to have some else around their company.

"Hey Kagome, so are you here on a date with my brother?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk as he stared at Kagome with an intense stare.

"Yes, that's right." Kagome said averting her gaze from Inuyasha. She looked flustered and embarrassed. Rin stared at the two suspiciously wondering if there was something she was missing.

_It couldn't be possible that Kagome is cheating on Sesshomaru with Inuyasha, right?_ Rin kicked that dumb idea out of her thoughts and leaned casually to the side of Inuyasha's firm muscular arm.

"Hey Inuyasha, you want to do something, today?" Rin asked her neighbor flashing him a smile.

"I'm sort of busy today. You want to help me with my logic homework, which the professor gave me?" Inuyasha offered up enunciating on the word homework. Rin thought of the offer as she tapped a fingertip on her chin thoughtfully, before smiling. "Sure, but I will expect something in return." She replied back with a mischievous smile.

Rin turned to stare at Kagome who was staring at her with a bad vibe. She silently wondered how someone like Kagome, who is so nice and friendly, could be so judgmental. Couldn't she see that she was just being friendly with Inuyasha? She wasn't flirting with him or anything of that sort.

"Inuyasha, mother wants to have a word with you." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly as he passed by Rin and Inuyasha, as if they were invisible.

"Feh, whatever, come on Rin just wait for me in my bedroom." Inuyasha said as he took her hand affectionately and led her inside the house. Rin craned her head to the side wondering if Sesshomaru got jealous of the normal invitation that sounded a little dirty. No girl would ever wait for a man in their bedroom, even if it was to help with homework. That was the way Rin was brought up by her parents.

He wasn't even looking at her when she turned to stare at Sesshomaru leave with Kagome in his arms. Rin frowned lightly feeling depressed, but followed Inuyasha into his family's living room.

_What do I need to do for him to see that I love him for real?_

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced at the silent girl sitting in the passenger seat. He sighed inaudible before saying, "You have something on your mind that you want to say?"

Kagome turned to a posterior angle to watch Sesshomaru. He was currently driving the vehicle out of the restaurant's parking lot. The date had been filled with silence and tension. "...Are you happy with me?" She asked with an unsure tone.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied back in a short clip tone.

"Is that really your answer? In my personal opinion, I think you're a lot happier when you're around Rin."

"…." He stayed silent.

"My opinion is on the correct path, isn't it? I think we're making a huge mistake by getting married with each other. We just don't love each other with all our living passion. I... think our feelings are similar to a different type of love." Kagome explained, before taking a small sigh. She felt the weight on her shoulders diminish.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Sesshomaru asked in his usual cold tone. His expression was unreadable making it hard for Kagome to understand if he was angry or relieved.

"I fell in love with someone else. Sesshomaru, I really didn't plan this to happen, but it just did." Kagome said as she tried to justify her image in front of her fiancé.

"Who is he?" He asked as he stopped on a red light behind another car. A random English pop hit song was playing on the radio making the awkward silence, bearable for them. The song soon finished playing, and a rock and pop song started playing just as the light turned green.

The car in front of them passed the intersection. "Do I know him?" Sesshomaru stated not enjoying Kagome's silence. The windshield wipers cleaned the front glass from the heavy downpour of rain.

"Are you mad with me? I- I feel really bad for betraying you, this way." She asked instead, not wanting to mention the name of her loved one.

"I wouldn't have agreed to marry you, if I would have known that this would happen." Kagome said as she gazed at the speedometer that had passed from the speed limit.

"Please forgive me; I'm not the type of woman that can just simply ignore my feelings." Kagome said as her fingers played with a strand of her wavy hair.

"I'm not mad with you." He answered back. "We can cancel the wedding anytime you find it most suitable."

"T-thank you, Sesshomaru," Kagome said wiping the few teardrops that manage to fall from the corner of her eyes.

Sesshomaru lowered the velocity as the windshield was covered in a mist of big wet fat drops. He passed the streetlight just as the light turned yellow for a few seconds. Kagome turned to look out of her window, before her eyes widened at what she had caught sight of outside of her window.

"SESSHOUMARU!" She screamed as a delivery truck rammed straight into them.

The truck collided on the right side of the vehicle, the impact throwing them off to the side of the street. The windshield cracked, before shattering into tiny fragments of glass. The glass flew everywhere in the direction of Sesshomaru and Kagome, as the rain continuously poured inside the car. Blood seeped down their faces just like the rain.

It was getting really late and the rain had yet to stop flooding the streets with its heavy pour down. Rin dropped the pencil and settled the sketch she had been doodling to the side. Inuyasha entered inside the living room after coming back from upstairs. They had finished working on Inuyasha's homework, a while back.

"If you want I can accompany you, home. Let me just get an umbrella." Inuyasha said waking her up from her trance with his deep voice. She nodded weakly, "Sure."

Rin could hear in the kitchen, Mrs. Shikon answering the ringing house phone. She decided to avert her attention on the silhouette and stared at the trophies adorning the living room. While she was busy staring at the wedding photograph of InuTashio and Izaoyi, she heard a muffled gasp and footsteps in the kitchen.

"Inuyasha, is everything okay?" Rin asked out loud wondering what was taking him so long. She didn't want to worry her parents about her whereabouts.

The front door opened and revealed InuTashio coming inside house, closing his umbrella. He was wearing his working clothe attire and stared at her in mild surprise. "Oh Rin, I see you are visiting my family." He said before walking over to her. Rin stood up and shook his hand in respect.

"Yes sir, I'm just about to go home, though." she said watching him walk over to the kitchen door where muffling voices could be heard.

"Can you excuse me for a moment?" InuTashio said entering inside the kitchen checking to see if Inuyasha and Izaoyi were arguing about something new that Inuyasha had gotten himself into trouble for.

Rin nodded weighting her decision if she should leave or stay. She was still standing in the living room when Inuyasha entered the room. He smiled weakly," I'm sorry Rin, but I can't take you home."

"It's okay." Rin said understanding the circumstance. She was just about to ask him if she could borrow an umbrella so that she couldn't get wet and catch a cold.

"We have to go to the hospital." Inuyasha blurted bluntly. Rin stared at him confused, before reality dawned on her. "W-what happened?" she asked her voice shaking.

"Sesshomaru and Kagome got into a car accident. I know you care about Sesshomaru-"He was saying before his father and mother exited the kitchen in what seemed to be in a hurry.

"Inuyasha say goodbye to Rin. We have to leave now." Izaoyi said wiping the tears forming in her eyes. Rin wanted nothing more than to go with them, but she knew that it was impossible.

Rin followed Inuyasha feeling monotone surround her. She reached the front door and exited the two story house. She glanced and gave Inuyasha her best smile. He nodded absently knowing that she would want to know about the details later on.

Rin didn't really mind the rain falling on her. She probably appeared like a drenched black cat. She looked back to the red brick house and the empty driveway where there used to be a car parked, just moments ago.

Rin's house was four houses down the neighborhood street. Rin's vision became blurry as she finally allowed the fear inside her heart to be released. The tears dropped effortlessly down her face as she messily wiped them away. She walked across the wet street after looking both ways.

She was terribly worried and afraid something bad had happened to Sesshomaru or Kagome. She silently wondered how bad such an accident could happen, when she knew that Sesshomaru was a careful driver. The only thing that Rin was able to think for the rest of the night was their state of condition.

_Please, keep Kagome safe. Sesshomaru, please be okay. He's the most important person in my life, next to my parents._

It had been four days since Rin last saw Sesshomaru. She was wearing a black Kaftan dress with white lace adorning the v shape opening of the dress. A black dead rose was attached to her hair band matching splendidly with her gold, cross pendant.

Her heart clenched tightly as Rin witnessed Inuyasha trying to hide his tears, but was failing miserably. "K-Kagome…" Sango stood next to Rin being embraced by Miroku, the best friend of Inuyasha.

Kagome was currently resting on a hospital bed. She had bandages wrapped around her head, her hair hidden by the bandages. Her vibrate brown eyes were currently dull and weak. "I'm okay... Please don't cry." She whispered softly.

Sango wiped the tear forming in her eyes. "I'm so glad that the doctors were able to save you."

Miroku nodded, also feeling gracious that Kagome was still alive. He would've felt horrible if he had to attend another funeral in this time of the year.

"I'm not crying," mumbled Inuyasha as he looked away from his friends to stare at the white wall of the hospital room. The machines monitoring Kagome's heart was heard in the background with its constant beeping.

"I'm glad you're okay." Rin said as she patted her hand affectionately. Kagome was glad to see her among her friends. She hadn't expected for Rin to visit her. They weren't close, after all. Kagome somehow knew that Rin had to be one of the kindest persons out there in the world.

The car accident had been really terrible. Sesshomaru's car had been hit on the side, as a drunken truck driver collided with them. The rain had made the street slippery and the tires had failed to brake properly.

The drunken man had been sentenced to jail for a few years. The charges were made by Kagome's mother. Kagome and Sesshomaru had both arrived to the hospital in critical conditions. The wounds were very severe and blood loss was another understatement. The doctors did everything they could to save them from the emergency, critical condition. Surgery was a necessary action that took place.

Kagome's mother was currently waiting outside in the visitor's waiting room. Kagome's grandpa had also come today to check on his granddaughter's health condition. He brought along Souta, the younger brother of Kagome, as soon as he had arrived from school. They were all relieved that the worst was over. In a few days, after more exams and checkup, they would give release permission to Kagome and Sesshomaru from the Hospital.

Everyone that cared and loved Kagome had come to visit her and filled her stale room with flowers and decorative get well cards. The room still smelled of medicine, but the scent of flower aroma helped alleviate the mood.

"I'll come visit you again." Sango said as she smiled at Kagome. Kagome drowsily nodded her head even though her head ached at the movement. Miroku and Sango soon left the room. The monitor beeped loudly. Rin stared at Inuyasha who was still staring at the wall. Rin tried hugging Inuyasha in attempt to cheer him up, but he pushed her away.

It was obvious that he wanted to be left alone to wallow in his own grief. Rin sighed in misery for the rejection, but accepted it. She wanted to console him too, but she knew that she wasn't the abdicated person for the job.

Rin smiled trying to sound cheerful. "I'm going to give a visit to Sesshomaru, before I leave. I really hope you'll feel better, Kagome." She said before she walked slowly out of the room. She had a feeling that Inuyasha wanted to be left alone with Kagome for a while. _I hope she's not too upset that I'm going to visit her fiancé. She can't even stand up from her bed to go visit him._

Rin could now tell that Inuyasha was in love with Kagome. He loved Kagome just as equally like Sesshomaru or even more than his older brother. Rin wrapped her hands over her chest as she shivered from the air conditioner that regularly turned on and off. She had never liked visiting hospitals, because it always felt like death was just around the corner. She knew that new life was also born inside the hospitals, but that pure image didn't help change her view of hospitals.

She spotted a nurse exiting out of the patient's room. She walked over to the lady wearing a polite smile.

"Excuse me, nurse. Do you know where this room is?" Rin asked as she showed the nurse the little piece of paper she carried with her. The nurse brushed her hand on her name tag, before pointing down the hall.

"You head down this hall and take a left. There the corridor is divided into two sections and you will need to take a right. Follow the door numbers from there to reach the room. Good luck." The nurse said, before she walked off carrying the clipboard that had the patient's information to the doctor's office.

"Thank you," Rin called out, before walking towards the end of the hall. _Why do hospitals have to have so many corridors and confusing numbers? No wonder the nurse gave me that 'good luck finding the room' phrase. _The wandering girl thought silently, inside her head. She followed the nurse's directions with assurance, and soon arrived to stand in front of the white door.

Rin noticed that no one was around to deny her in entering, Sesshomaru's room. She wrinkled her nose at the hospital's staleness with all the medicine equipment used to alleviate the injured people. She pushed the door in and walked inside. Sesshomaru's temporary room was adorned with a few vases of flowers and the beeping of machines.

Rin stared at his sleeping figure under the white sheets. He was hooked up on various machine wires making him look like a comatose patient. Her eyes wavered as he looked half dead to her, being monitored by those machines.

_Maybe, I should leave…_ Rin thought randomly, before she noticed his eyelids flutter open. She suddenly felt like hiding or preferably walking away from this man. The green scenery outside his window didn't make the atmosphere any better compared to the drizzle of a rainy night.

"What…. are you doing here?" He asked her having a hard time clearing his throat from not using it.

"I- I came to visit you." Rin mumbled pathetically. "I don't want to see anyone. Leave, Rin." Sesshomaru said as he looked away from her.

Rin's doleful strength suddenly became stronger as she witnessed his true intention behind the facade. He was blaming himself for the accident that injured his beloved fiancée. "No, I'm not leaving you like this." Rin said as she walked closer to him.

She wasn't a cruel person that would allow someone to blame themselves for something they had no fault in. She had to try and set him on the right path.

He turned to glare at her with a chilly cold stare. Rin knew he was mad, because he hardly stared at her like that. "Sesshomaru, you know you're better than this. Why are you blaming yourself?" Rin asked trying to reason with him.

His glare didn't diminish as he turned to glare at the wall. "Why are you even bothering me with such a matter that doesn't concern you?" He said, rudely.

Rin's lips were pressed firmly against each other. "You're very important to me, Sesshomaru. That is why I am trying to reason with you." She answered back putting her hand on his bare shoulder that was bandaged.

"Nothing you say is going to change my mind. I should have been more careful and predictable…" He muttered more to himself than Rin. His eyes stared at her hand lingering on his shoulder.

"I wish I could…" he said staring at her. Rin stared at him feeling confused. She didn't understand what he meant by that. Rin gasped as she stared at him in horror.

"No!" Rin exclaimed feeling frustrated. He wanted to replace himself with the injuries that had marred and ruined Kagome's life. Rin felt anger boil inside her, because Sesshomaru was acting so uncharacteristically and the fact that Kagome was still his main source of light. _He shouldn't be thinking like this. I promise I will pray to god so that he can return Kagome, the ability to properly walk again._

"Don't you ever think like that, again? It was fate for you to come out of this okay. Her mother doesn't blame you and nor does your family. Please, stop this nonsense." Rin whispered her last words in despair.

"Rin, thank you for coming to visit me, but you're souring my mood and I wish to be left alone. I can't even go visit her, because I'm trapped in this damn bed. The least I can do to respect her state of condition is to be left alone." He said as his IV needled arm touched her hand, before pushing it away from his shoulder.

Rin bit her lip also wanting to respect Kagome's feelings, but she couldn't hold her own feelings down any longer. She couldn't stand to see him suffer like this. He was so stubborn.

"Sesshomaru… I- I'm in love with you." Rin blurted out bringing her hand to cup his cheek for a moment. He instantly flinched turning his face away from her. "Your being delusional, Rin." He answered back.

His answer tore Rin's heart apart, but she had already expected that. Rin already knew that her love was one sided and nothing could change that. Not even the crippled sight of Kagome.

His heart was in a headlock with a person who wouldn't be able to walk, anymore. Kagome was forced to use an electronic contraption in order to move around. The thought comforted her that he cared for Kagome, but it also made her feel sorrow.

"I'm not being delusional. I mean it. You don't know how much I have suffered seeing you so happy with Kagome, instead of me. You should live for-"Rin was saying, but he cut her off. Rin's heartfelt words didn't mean anything to him.

"It's too late to start now." Sesshomaru said his voice filled with void.

Rin sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to get anywhere. "I don't believe any of your words." Rin said with a smile so fake that she wondered if he actually swallowed the lie up. "Sesshomaru, you need to learn to let go of that guilt. Just let go." Rin said before turning her back to him and made her way to the door.

_I'll always be waiting for you, even if destiny decides to separates us._

"Please, remember that." She whispered lightly hoping he heard her. She grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, before exiting out of his room.

Rin soon ended running out of the hospital in a flurry, allowing the tears to be released. She finally confessed her feelings to him and in return, she received his bluntness. She didn't want to feel like this. Rin had tried protecting herself from such a feat. She guessed she had manage to fail miserably, if she felt so ensnared like if she was trapped in a solitary confinement.

Then again, Rin hadn't planned on ever telling him how she felt. It was an accident. It wasn't meant to be this way. Rin wasn't trying to stain Kagome's name by replacing her place just, because Kagome had become a disability person. She wasn't that type of person.

She could hear cars honking, but she dismissed it and kept running. Rin didn't know how long she kept running until her stamina finally ran out and she couldn't even walk properly. Rin leaned herself next to a building's display window.

Her black dress was slightly wrinkled and sweat fell from her forehead after that exertion. She pressed her face into her dry palms feeling really stupid_. I was only trying to help Sesshomaru, but what if I made the situation worse? There's a good chance that he wouldn't want to be my friend, anymore. Does it even really matter?_

Rin's knees trembled and she felt weak. She stared at her surroundings for the first time. She had run into the central division of the city. The mall and restaurants didn't really catch her attention. The variety of outlet stores with clothes, supply accessories, and shoes were the main source of her comfort in this depressing situation. This was a familiar street zone for her.

Rin took a deep breath and cleaned her tears hoping her face wasn't too red. She was still sniffling lightly, but she hoped in time it would stop. _I couldn't really blame Sesshomaru for making me feel like this, but I don't really know if I should blame myself._

Rin walked slowly inside the store that was nearest to her and entered the isle that kept a good amount of racks holding new fashion clothes' line. The air condition cooled her heated and tired body_. I don't know why, but I have this sudden urge to change my outer shell. I want to look different from the old Rin that fell in love with her neighbor. Maybe, a new Rin will help me build my life anew._

Rin's fingers softly brushed the green scarf that she found her eyes attracted to. She had always preferred dark moody colors. She knew that her revealing outfits never really had been approved by her parents and the few friends she managed to have. _I only wore them to impress boys and make them fall head over heel for me. I wanted someone to desire me._

Rin continued staring at the scarf she picked up, before walking off to the short sleeve shirts. She was sort of glad that she had decided to carry with her wallet purse, today. Her head ached from the turbulent of ideas flowing in her head, but she knew what she wanted.

It had taken almost a week and a half for Sesshomaru and Kagome to be released from the hospital. Rin was sitting on her parent's driveway when she spotted InuTashio's Lincoln Town car drive through the neighborhood block. The car had parked on the driveway and the whole family stepped out of the car.

Inuyasha was wearing a red and blue baseball hat over his head and had a scowl as he was forced to help Sesshomaru out of the car. Sesshomaru was still wearing the gauze over his forehead and had his arm in a white cast. He had almost lost his right arm in the accident.

"Rin, your cousin is on the phone. She wants to talk with you." Rin's mother said from behind her. Rin was about to reply back, but she stopped. Rin could have sworn that Sesshomaru had glanced in her direction, but maybe it was her figment imagination.

She resisted the urge to hold her hand down from waving at their retreating figures. "Okay, mom," Rin replied back before standing up and dusting her glitter adorned jeans. Rin was wearing a white summer top to match the jeans. Rin had also cut her black raven hair in small layers that reached to her waist.

She knew she couldn't keep her cousin waiting on the phone line, because it was long distance. Ren, short for Renata, lived in Manhattan and she was someone who Rin could confine in. Ren was a fashion designer, but also accepted jobs in modeling for magazine ads.

"Hey Ren, so have you thought about what I offered last time we talked?" Rin asked as she took the cordless phone from her mother's hands. She had contacted her cousin about a splendid idea that popped into her head a week, before Sesshomaru's and Kagome's car accident. She had waited patiently for Ren to decide and take into consideration her side of the bargain.

"Of course, Rin listen do you think this is a good idea?" Ren asked from the other line.

"Yes, I think it is. Besides, if it doesn't work I can always come back home." Rin replied back trying to sound positive. She wasn't so sure about the idea, anymore. Leaving the city might not completely fix things with Sesshomaru.

_I know I said that I'd always be with him, but…. I'm afraid if I continuing staying here to keep a promise that he doesn't want, I'll only end up ruining everyone's life. I have a feeling that Sesshomaru will continue to stay by Kagome's side and probably will do anything to help Kagome recover her normal life__._

"Alright, then I give you my permission to come live with me in Manhattan." Rin's cousin replied back. "Just keep in mind that life here is different from Vancouver." She said while Rin absently nodded her head.

"Thank you, cousin." Rin said feeling no regret in leaving behind Sesshomaru and the things she could never have. _Why should I regret something that was never meant to belong to me? That isn't the way I view things. I'm not a selfish person._

* * *

Inuyasha knocked on Sesshomaru's bedroom door, before slamming it open. He walked in with a tray of medicine for his older brother to drink with the cup of glass being accompanied. Sesshomaru was laying strewn on his bed in a pensive mood. "Hey asshole, I brought your medicine."

Sesshomaru turned to glare at Inuyasha. He was in no humor to make a comeback for the rude retort of his younger brother.

"Just leave it there." He replied back monotone.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Whatever. Hey, I'm going to go visit Rin. You want to come along?"

He was trying his best to forget about the anguish building up within him. Inuyasha hadn't seen Rin, since that day he pushed her offer in comforting him, away. He had been in denial back then about having Kagome's youthful moments stolen from her. Kagome wouldn't be able to dance or walk up a staircase ever again.

Sesshomaru didn't bother in replying, as he remembered about Rin's confession that day on the hospital. He hadn't been able to take his mind off of that subject, since then. Inuyasha silently scoffed, before walking out of the room making sure to slam the door behind him, once more.

The older brother gave a wry smile to the door, before staring at the ceiling once more. _Why should I keep denying myself of the feelings I hold for Rin? _

_**+Flash Back+**_

Rin stood facing the doorway of the Le Coupable Theatre where "The Nutcracker" was to debut their first showing. She was wearing small green shoes on her feet and wearing a red Christmas coat wrapped around her white dress. The stockings on her feet and the cute little ponytail she wore on the side of her hair made every young women stare at the little girl in adoration.

Sesshomaru was five years older than the seven year old girl, who he currently accompanied. They waited for Rin's father and mother to find a suitable parking space for the car to be accommodated in.

"Oh, what a lovely baby sister you have." A young girl of thirteen commented to Sesshomaru. She had run to stand in front of them wearing a polite smile on her face. "He's not my brother. I'm his neighbor, Rin." Rin said with a small huff as her cheeks were pink with the cold air of the season.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be impolite." Sango said as she stuck out her hand. "My name is Sango, by the way."

"Sesshomaru," he replied back solemnly shaking her hand, before pulling away.

"Well, I hope we can become good friends." Sango said before turning to Rin and patting her head. "You're so cute like a doll, Rin. I'll see you around, bye," She manages to comment, before running off to catch up with her family that was calling her.

"I'm not a doll!" Rin commented, before tugging at Sesshomaru's pant leg. "Sesshomaru, I could pass easily as your girlfriend, right?" Rin asked as she tucked her hand in his mitten gloved hand. Sesshomaru chuckled softly before saying," I'm afraid not, Rin. You're too young for me."

Rin looked to the floor, "You're such a big Meany!"

"Rin, with time you'll be able to see how different we are." Sesshomaru replied back. He acted like he was older than a twelve year old. His mature attitude always made his mother proud, but it always got him in trouble with kids his own age. Rin being too young and naive just couldn't seem to understand how someone could hate her neighbor so much.

_**+end of flash back+**_

_You were always different with me. Rin, why do our ages have to keep us so far apart from each other? Can I truly bring myself to like someone that is five years younger than me?_

Rin sat up from her lying position in the green grass as she spotted Souten, her best friend wave in her direction. "Hi Rin, I'm glad I found you." She said as she opened the gate door and stepped inside Rin's lawn. She walked over before kneeling down next to her friend.

"How have you been? Mh, I see that you've dropped the scandalous attire that you've been accustomed to wearing." Souten commented as she smiled wickedly at Rin.

"Why the sudden change of look?" She asked as she took a seat on the grass next to her friend. Rin stared into her friend's bright red eyes, before laughing lightly. "Do I need to have a reason to change my appearance?"

Souten rolled her eyes, before she busied her hands in braiding her medium black hair. "Whatever Rin, You never want to tell me what you're thinking."

"Hey, did you hear about the accident that took place-"

"Yeah, I went to visit them at the hospital." Rin replied cutting the sentence off. She felt guilty for not having the courage to tell her only close friend that she was leaving in a few days.

"Is that why you haven't gone to school in almost four days? I brought you the homework assignments to share with you." Souten said as she smiled affectionately at her friend.

"Thanks Souten, I'm really glad that you're my friend." Rin said, before she embraced the sixteen year old girl. The notebook dropped to the floor forgotten, as Souten returned the friendly embrace.

"Okay… what's with the sudden hug? Is something wrong, Rin?" Souten asked a little worried as she pulled away to look at her best friend.

Rin smiled at her friend, before shrugging absently.

"Rin, you can always count on me." Souten said as she stood up towering over Rin. "I have to go now, my brother wants me to buy him some ice for some party he's hosting tonight, but you know you can always give me a call." Her friend said, before walking out of the gates. She left her notebook for Rin to copy the notes.

"Bye," Rin called out as Souten returned the gesture passing by Inuyasha, who was walking down the sidewalk. _Maybe, in the future I'll run into you again. That would be nice._

"Rin, can I talk with you?" Inuyasha asked as he announced his presence. He was standing outside the metal wire fence that circulated her parent's property. "Go ahead, the gate's unlocked."

Inuyasha jumped easily over the fence, before walking over to her direction. He settled himself on the porch steps a few feet away from her. "I wanted to apologize for being an ass at the hospital. You know, I'm in love with Kagome." He said rather softly, barely managing to reach her ears.

"...I sort of figured that. Inuyasha, I'm sure she has feelings for you, too." Rin said with a sincere tone._ I won't say love, because I don't know how Kagome feels._

"She says she has special feelings towards me. I guess what hurts the most is to adjust to the fact that she's engaged to Sesshomaru." He said without really complaining about the situation. Rin stood up from her position and walked over to sit a couple of inches away from him on the porch step.

"Kagome and Sesshomaru are still engaged. Shouldn't you talk with Sesshomaru about your position in the matter? Feelings are one the most important things one has to take into consideration." Rin dared to say out loud. She didn't know if she had the right to say such things.

"I already talked with Kagome about that. I don't think I have the strength to destroy my own brother's wishes. They have a choice, after all." He said. Rin stared at his face feeling confused, yet she understood.

"My late grandmother had written an arrange marriage down on her will. That was her last wish." Inuyasha explained. "Of course, my father was against such an absurd idea, but he agreed that he would have no word in it. He gave the choice entirely to Sesshomaru and Kagome to choose their destiny."

"...I don't blame her or Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said, before sighing softly. Rin stared at him noticing how he didn't resemble the energetic and haughty neighbor she used to know. A scowl didn't even seem to penetrate his sad mood.

"I'm really sorry that this is happening to you." Rin said patting his hand lightly. "You're also going through the same thing like me." He said barely smiling. It was rather unfitted of him.

"You didn't really have to tell me that, you know." Rin said after a few seconds passed between their silences. This new revelation didn't seem to make Rin feel any better. _Could it be possible that Sesshomaru isn't in love with Kagome? If he isn't, then what chances did I have when he just finished rejecting my confession?_

_Yes, it's definitely better like this. It's better if I leave. Maybe, if he truly loves me he'll have the courage to go find me and bring me back._

Sesshomaru sat outside his porch trying to get fresh air. His arm was still in a cast, but he was progressing with the healing treatment. The pain killers weren't doing the job right, when he felt a sudden pain in his chest, that afternoon.

He tried ignoring it, but it only got worse when he thought about something, especially when it concerned, Rin. He still had to talk with Kagome about canceling the wedding arrangements. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and stood up from his position.

_Perhaps, a walk around the neighborhood will calm my nerves down._ Sesshomaru thought absently as he exited his parent's house and walked down the gravel sidewalk. He passed by Rin's house when the family car of Rin's parents drove into the drive way. Sesshomaru paused wondering why Mrs. Harada was crying into her handkerchief.

_Where's Rin? Did something bad happen to her?_

Sesshomaru thought in alarm as Rin's father stopped in his trek to the front door. Robert glanced at the young man wearing a hood jacket. _I thought I recognized him. _

"Sesshomaru, how are you doing today?" He called out to the young man. Robert's arm was wrapped around his wife's waist. Katherine was sniffling lightly, but managed to smile at the young man.

"Fine," Sesshomaru responded in a loud and clear voice.

"That's good. You are one lucky man." He said as he referred to the fact that Sesshomaru was still breathing. "Sesshomaru, I hope you won't be disturbed if our daughter doesn't attend your wedding." Katherine said in a soft voice.

"Where's Rin?" He asked feeling the ache return to his chest. He decided that he wouldn't just yet mention about the canceling plans to the wedding.

"She's gone. We just finished dropping her at the airport. M-my baby doesn't want to live with us, anymore." Katherine said as her voice broke down. She started sobbing in her handkerchief once more, as her husband tried comforting her.

"What?" Sesshomaru whispered in shock. _She left? Why did you do such a stupid thing, Rin?_

Inside his head, he could still hear her words echoing.

"_**Sesshomaru, you need to learn to let go. Just let go." Rin said before turning her back to h**__**im and made her way to the door.**_

"S-she left a goodbye letter for you." Katherine said as she clutched her handkerchief. Sesshomaru gazed into Katherine's sad gaze. He had a feeling that this decision of Rin's had something to do with him. _Just what exactly were you thinking, Rin?_

Xxx

Xxx

Life in Manhattan was really hectic, but Rin really did have an amazing life here. She continued her studies in a public school that she was enrolled into and then she followed to going to one of the most prestigious universities there in New York City. Rin decided that she wanted to study in the line of cosmetics. The two year program she had enrolled in had helped her learn a lot.

Rin was later rewarded for her hard studying by being accepted in working with the NYX cosmetics, a company that worked with professional makeup. Ren was currently the new face for the new merchandise Rin had finished creating. Rin loved her job, but she couldn't help but miss her parents and her few friends she had back at Vancouver.

"Here you go, Miss Harada." The bank receptionist said after she finished transitioning Rin's check into the bank account. "Thank you," Rin replied back kindly, before tucking the paper and an envelope into her purse. Rin walked off putting on her sunglasses to cover her eyes from the sun's glare as she stepped outside the bank.

Her high heels clinked as she walked into the parking lot to find her parking spot. She unlocked the car doors, as the alarm was also taken off, from her Pink Spider Gt convertible vehicle. Rin settled inside the cushioned seat before closing the door.

Rin silently wondered how Sesshomaru was doing with his life. Was he marriage to Kagome and perhaps had children of his own? She had requested her parents to not mention anything to Sesshomaru's family about her current whereabouts.

Her cell phone started playing a ring tone out loud, as she stopped on a red light in the corner. "Hello this is Rin speaking." she said in a vibrate tone knowing it was her mother.

"Rin sweetheart, are you busy working?" Katherine asked over the sound of oil grilling. She guessed that her mother was probably using the hamburger grill from her new house that she brought for her parent's last year.

"No mom, what's up?" Rin asked as the light turned green and she continued her way down the heavy traffic street. "Good, because I need to talk to you about something important," She said as her tone of voice confused Rin. "Mom, I don't like the sounds of it. What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"It concerns Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, you know the sons of InuTashio." Her mother said as the new information intrigued her. "Mom, are you going to tell me? Don't just keep me waiting here." she said feeling scared.

Two hours later, Rin found her car parked in front of an apartment division. _This is the place, Rin. It's now or never. It's better if you confront him now than never._ Rin chanted inside her head as she stepped out of her car. The car alarm was heard behind her, as she stared at the text message in her cell phone trying to indicate if this was the right direction.

Sesshomaru and some company had arrived to New York City about a week ago. Rin was standing in front of some apartment complex. Her mother had mentioned that Sesshomaru moved to live in NYC, because of a job promotion. Rin knew that her mother was just trying to make it clear to her that Sesshomaru didn't come looking for her. It was just coincidence that fate once more had allowed them to cross pathways.

Rin could hear children laughing in the background, as they left their houses to go play with friends. She stared at the big black bold number, twenty-eight hundred. Rin finally raised her hand and pressed the side doorbell that was attached to the glass door.

She stood there for a few minutes ringing on the doorbell, before she gave up. Perhaps, they were not home. Rin walked back down to the outside elevator and made her way down_. _

_Maybe, I'll come visit them after work, tomorrow._ Rin thought as a final resort not bothering to look back up at the balcony apartment. His silhouette didn't stand out, but his amber eyes were staring down at Rin's familiar figure.

~Next day at 5:00 o'clock on the dot

Rin stood in front of the familiar door once more and ringed on the doorbell. She silently hoped that they weren't home and she could get herself out of this troublesome predicament. She didn't want to face reality. She had waited so long to appear in front of him.

The years hadn't stolen her pure love. It wasn't tainted with revenge or hate, because he never appeared in front of her. He left her alone and decided to continue living his own life. She had come to terms and accepted it.

"Who are you? Are you Takumi, Sesshomaru's new assistance?" An older looking Inuyasha said as he answered the door to receive her. Rin held a shocked gaze, surprised that he didn't recognize her.

"Feh, I'm taking that as a yes. Hey Sesshomaru, the secretary is here!" Inuyasha hollered behind into the apartment, before putting on his hat.

"I'm going to get dinner for us. Do you want anything?" Inuyasha asked staring at Rin cautiously. "Uh, no thanks," she replied softly.

His amber eyes widened as he recognized her voice. "Rin, is that really you?" He asked as he looked her from top to bottom. She smiled brightly.

"So, you do remember me." Rin said feeling relieved that she wasn't making a fool of herself, around here.

"Why wouldn't I? You look a lot different, though." Inuyasha said as he opened the door wide open. "Come in. Sesshomaru and Kagome are somewhere, inside. I'll talk with you once I come back with dinner, okay." He said with a smirk as he deliberately pushed Rin, inside the apartment.

_I guess Inuyasha hasn't changed much…_ Rin wondered idly, as she walked slowly inside the first room in the apartment. The room happened to be the living room, and had already been accommodated with its proper furniture. Unlike the hallway that was stacked with brown boxes.

"Takumi, did you bring the documents David asked you to bring me?" A familiar voice asked from behind her. Rin swirled around to face the man that she hadn't seen in such a long time. "You aren't Takumi." Sesshomaru mumbled as he instantly recognized that she didn't look like his co-worker.

"My name is Rin Harada." Rin said in an earnest voice. "What are you doing here, Rin?" He asked as he passed his hand over his long silver hair.

The tone of voice he used on her name told her that he recognized her even before she announced who she was. They both stared at each other for a few moments, before Rin finally said something.

"I came to see how you are faring." Rin said as she stood still in his living room. "I've been doing pretty well during the last six years." He replied back as he stared at her with those familiar, yet gorgeous amber eyes of his.

Rin was wearing a black tank top underneath her silk organza bow tie blouse. The transparent silk of the blouse and the wildflower color matched expectative with her Armani Exchange white pants and sandals. Sesshomaru could tell just from her clothes that Rin was also faring well. It seemed Rin had a stable job.

Rin sighed absently, already knowing that he wasn't pleased to see her. "I guess you didn't really miss me much." she said with a small sad smile. _My mother was right. It was silly of me to think that Sesshomaru finally found the courage to find me. I hadn't really acknowledged it up until now, but I had silently hoped that he had come to find me._

"The truth is that I did miss you." He said as he walked over to her. Rin tried to hide her surprised expression from showing. "You did?" she dared to ask.

"Why did you leave so suddenly without saying a word to anyone?" He asked Rin as he stood only a few feet. He stood hovering over Rin's small height compared to his height. Surely, he was trying to intimidate her with his stature.

"You already know the answer to that, Sesshomaru." Rin answered liking the way his name rolled out of her mouth. She hadn't really called out that name in a long time.

"I don't regret what has happened between us." He said staring into her honey brown eyes. Rin's sunglasses were currently resting on top of her head. "Neither do I regret this." Rin replied back, enjoying their staring contest.

"Why couldn't you be like any normal girl?" He stated more than questioning.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but I don't work that way." Rin said in a kind, yet teasing tone. "So, are you married? I'm pretty sure you must have some children, by now." She asked interested in what became of him, after he rejected her love.

He placed one of his hands on Rin's hip. She held the urge to shiver from his touch. How long has it been that she had wished for him to touch her that way?

"Guess again, Rin." He answered back as he smirked lightly at her red face. "Whatever, I don't want to play anymore." Rin said pouting. _Why does he have to be such a Meany?_

Her hands reached out to cup his face. She allowed her feet to lift her up as she land a smooch on his lips.

Rin repeated the motion, but this time she stayed firmly locked on his lips. The flavor of his lips did entice her as he obligingly followed her lead and returned the kiss. She smiled in the kiss feeling pleased that he returned the favor. Rin could feel every emotion running through his body with that kiss.

"You do love me, then." Rin said as she pulled away feeling her emotions go haywire. His kiss had proved to her how passionate he was about Rin after her six year absence.

Rin watched him glance to the side feeling embarrassed. He nodded lightly trying to give her the assurance she needed. Rin knew that he was never good with words like that.

"Am I interrupting something?" Inuyasha asked from the living room archway. Sesshomaru turned to glare at Inuyasha, "Did you bring dinner? Or did you fail to do your task, right." He asked in a cold tone.

Inuyasha glared holes at his brother. "Whatever Sesshomaru, I brought you something Rin." Inuyasha said losing his sarcasm and stared at her with a boyish gaze.

_It doesn't take me long to walk across the street to pick up our order, dumbass._ Inuyasha insulted Sesshomaru with his state of silence.

"Thanks, Inu." Rin replied back as she laughed at Sesshomaru's unguarded expression. "It's really good to have you back, Rin." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Kagome passed by the living room door not noticing Rin's presence. She was walking carefully using a walking cane to balance herself. A brace was attached to the walking object and her bare leg. Rin was glad to know that Kagome was making some progress in her recuperation.

"Inuyasha, where is my food? I'm hungry." Kagome voice echoed down the hall. She was craving for her meal due to her pregnancy. Kagome was four months pregnant and was happily married to Inuyasha. "Alright, I'll be right there!" Inuyasha hollered at the impatient woman.

"Kagome will be glad to see you, Rin. That is if Sesshomaru allows you to come eat with us." Inuyasha said in a humoring tone, as he joked around.

"I'll go set up the food in the dining room." Inuyasha said as he dismissed himself, carrying the Subway bags with him.

"It's hard to believe that you two are living together." Rin said stifling her laughter.

"It's something that I'll have to deal with for the next few years." He said, before squeezing Rin to his chest. "I want to know something before we go eat dinner. Why did you leave without saying goodbye? I became upset with the thought that I would never get to see you, again." He confessed.

"I didn't really mean to leave without saying goodbye, but I was sure you didn't want to see me again. I like to think that I did it for love, you know. I thought it was best that I let you choose how you wanted to live your life." Rin answered, gazing back into his amber orbs. His eyes were a scorching color of gold.

"Rin, you are too kind." _This silly woman truly loves me. Our age difference hasn't changed, but I don't think that will stop me from trying to live a happy life with her._

"You know, you're not getting rid of me so easily from now on." He said his thumb caressed her cherry colored lips. "We'll just have to wait and see, Sesshomaru." Rin replied back closing her eyelids.

She immensely enjoyed the feel of his touch on her face, again. Rin couldn't wait to spend the rest of her lifetime with this man. Her heart beat satisfyingly alongside Sesshomaru's own heartbeat.

The End~

* * *

**Please review :3**


End file.
